Bản mẫu:Navbox/testcases
Basic tests Subgroup tests |group3 = Group3 |list3 = List3 }} |group3 = Group3 |list3 = List3 }} |group3 = Group3 |list3 = }} |group3 = Group3 |list3 = List3 }} |group3 = Group3 |list3 = }} |group3 = Group3 |list3 = List3 }} |group3 = Group3 |list3 = }} }} |group4 = Group4 |list4 = List4 |group5 = Group5 |list5 = }} Container tests |list2 = |list3 = }} |list2 = |list3 = }} French overseas empire |titlestyle = } |state = uncollapsed |group1 = Former |list1 = Morocco (Arguin Island) Tunisia |group2 = French West Africa |list2 = Côte d'Ivoire Dahomey French Sudan Guinea Mauritania Niger Senegal Upper Volta |group3 = |list3 = French Togoland James Island |group4 = French Equatorial Africa |list4 = Chad Gabon Middle Congo Oubangui-Chari |group5 = Comoros |list5 = Anjouan Grande Comore Mohéli |group6 = |list6 = French Somaliland (Djibouti) Madagascar Ile de France Seychelles }} |list2 = (Acadia • Louisiana • Canada • Terre Neuve) 1655 – 1763 |list2 = Inini Berbice Saint-Domingue (Haiti) Tobago Virgin Islands |belowstyle = |below = French West India Company }} |list3 = Coromandel Coast Madras Malabar Mahé Pondichéry Karaikal Yanaon |group2 = French Indochina |list2 = Cambodia Laos Vietnam (Annam • Cochinchina • Tonkin) |group3 = Other Asian |list3 = Alaouites Alexandretta-Hatay Ceylon Kwangchowan |group4 = Oceania |list4 = New Hebrides (Vanuatu) |belowstyle = |below = French East India Company }} }} |group2 = Present |list2 = | list1 = French Guiana Guadeloupe Martinique Réunion | group2 = Overseas collectivities | list2 = French Polynesia Mayotte Saint Barthélemy Saint Martin Saint Pierre and Miquelon Wallis and Futuna | group3 = Special status | list3 = New Caledonia | group4 = Uninhabited lands | list4 = Clipperton Island French Southern and Antarctic Lands (Île Amsterdam • Île Saint-Paul • Crozet Islands • Kerguelen Islands • Adélie Land • Scattered islands in the Indian Ocean: Bassas da India • Europa Island • Glorioso Islands • Juan de Nova Island • Tromelin Island ) | below = Also known as overseas regions. Claimed by Comoros. Claimed by Madagascar. Claimed by Seychelles. Claimed by Mauritius. | belowstyle = font-size:90% }} }} Style tests }} |list4style = background:purple;color:white; |group4 = Group4 |list4 = List4 |group5 = Group5 |list5 = }} Group width tests |group2 = Group2 |list2 = List2 |group3 = Group3 |list3 = |group4 = Group4 |list4 = List4 }} Navbar and state tests Titlegroup tests Missing parameter tests Row striping tests |group4 = Group4 |list4 = |group5 = Group5 |list5 = List5 }} |group2 = Group3.2 |list2 = |group3 = Group3.3.1 |list3 = List3.3.1 }} |group4 = Group4 |list4 = |group2 = Group4.2 |list2 = |group3 = Group4.3.1 |list3 = List4.3.1 |group4 = Group4.4.1 |list4 = List4.4.1 }} }} Additional tests }} }} Using Navbox with columns / Navbox with collapsible sections |col2 = Col2 |col3 = |col4 = Col4 }} } |group1 = The Scouting Movement |abbr1 = movement |list1 = Scouting Scouting for Boys Scout method Scout Law Scout Promise Scout Motto Wood Badge Age groups in Scouting and Guiding Cub Scout Boy Scout Rover Scout Brownie Girl Guiding and Girl Scouting Ranger (Girl Guide) Jamboree Scout Leader WOSM WAGGGS Non-aligned organisations Scouting controversy and conflict Scouting in popular culture List of Scouts List of highest awards in Scouting |group2 = Scouting in the United States |abbr2 = us |list2 = Scouting in the United States Girl Scouts of the USA GSUSA Local Councils Girl Scout levels (USA) Boy Scouts of America Cub Scouting Boy Scouting Varsity Scouting Venturing BSA Sea Scouting Order of the Arrow BSA Advancement & recognition Eagle Scout Notable Eagle Scouts History of merit badges History of the BSA BSA Uniform & insignia Boy Scout Handbook BSA Local Councils BSA membership controversies |group3 = Scouting in the United Kingdom |abbr3= uk |list3 = The Scout Association Girlguiding UK Beaver Scouts Cub Section (UK) Venture Scout Explorer Scouts Brownie (Girl Guides) Ranger (Girl Guide) Rainbow (Girl Guides) Scout Network Chief Scout (United Kingdom) Scout Counties Scout District Scout Section (UK) Scout Activity Centre Young Leaders |group4 = Founders, pioneers, and notable leaders |abbr4 = founders |list4 = Robert Baden-Powell Olave Baden-Powell Agnes Baden-Powell Daniel Carter Beard William D. Boyce Frederick Russell Burnham George Thomas Coker David Cossgrove Olga Drahonowska-Małkowska Charles Eastman Arthur Rose Eldred William Hillcourt Andrzej Małkowski Ernest Thompson Seton William A. Smith James E. West J. S. Wilson |group5 = Prominent places |abbr5 = places |list5 = Baden-Powell House Brownsea Island Edith Macy Conference Center [[Foxlease]] Gilwell Park Kandersteg Our Cabaña Our Chalet Pax Hill Pax Lodge Philmont Sangam |group6 = Other Scouting articles |abbr6 = other |list6 = Scouting organizations and associations Mafeking Cadet Corps The Scout Association of Hong Kong South African Scout Association Scouts Canada }} } |group1 = The Scouting Movement |abbr1 = movement |list1 = Scouting Scouting for Boys Scout method Scout Law Scout Promise Scout Motto Wood Badge Age groups in Scouting and Guiding Cub Scout Boy Scout Rover Scout Brownie Girl Guiding and Girl Scouting Ranger (Girl Guide) Jamboree Scout Leader WOSM WAGGGS Non-aligned organisations Scouting controversy and conflict Scouting in popular culture List of Scouts List of highest awards in Scouting |list2 = Morocco (Arguin Island) Tunisia |group2 = French West Africa |list2 = Côte d'Ivoire Dahomey French Sudan Guinea Mauritania Niger Senegal Upper Volta |group3 = |list3 = French Togoland James Island |group4 = French Equatorial Africa |list4 = Chad Gabon Middle Congo Oubangui-Chari |group5 = Comoros |list5 = Anjouan Grande Comore Mohéli |group6 = |list6 = French Somaliland (Djibouti) Madagascar Ile de France Seychelles }} |group3 = Scouting in the United Kingdom |abbr3 = uk |list3 = The Scout Association Girlguiding UK Beaver Scouts Cub Section (UK) Venture Scout Explorer Scouts Brownie (Girl Guides) Ranger (Girl Guide) Rainbow (Girl Guides) Scout Network Chief Scout (United Kingdom) Scout Counties Scout District Scout Section (UK) Scout Activity Centre Young Leaders |list4 = |col2 = Col2 |col3 = |col4 = Col4 }} }}